


a little breakdown

by giddylester



Series: little stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Harry Potter, Dd/lb, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Little Draco Malfoy, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddylester/pseuds/giddylester
Summary: Draco is too stressed about what the Dark Lord is asking him to do and accidentally slips into little space just as Harry bursts into the toilet he's in.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: little stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752073
Comments: 17
Kudos: 328





	a little breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny little fic because i wrote a compo for school and writing block is slightly demolished ? (also because i like to keep up with my prompts !!)

Draco could hear his footsteps following him. _Go away_ , he thought. He loosened his tie, suddenly being unable to breathe properly. He could feel himself slipping but he couldn't let him, let _Potter_ see him being vulnerable. He turned a swift corner and backed into a bathroom. Myrtle was sitting, despite being a ghost and not being able to actually _sit,_ on the top of a cubicle door. 

"Draco," she said, floating down in front of him. Draco barely acknowledged her as he stood in front of a mirror. 

It was getting harder and harder to breathe. He took off his sweater vest and threw it to the side. He unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt as he breathed shallowly. His heart thumped in his chest. It was too much. _**He** was asking for too much._

The Dark Lord wanted him to kill Dumbledore. He wanted Draco to kill the only man who believed in Draco, the only man who thought Draco was worth redeeming. If he hadn't accepted, _he_ would have killed Draco. He would have tortured his parents in front of him. Draco wanted oh-so badly to please _him_. To please his father; the Dark Lord's right-hand man. Though Draco knew the Dark Lord didn't care about Draco's father. He would kill him in a flick of a wand, of a wrist.

He leaned against the sink and looked at his dishevelled self. He looked utterly disgusting with sullen eyes and pale skin that was almost see-through. He hadn't slept in forever. He was constantly working on the Vanishing cabinet, day and night. Constantly hiding, running from Potter, who always seemed to know where he was, where he was going to be.

He wanted to be small, to not have a care in the world. He wanted to let go. Tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. He wanted someone to cuddle him, to tell him that it was going to be alright. He sank to the ground. His breathing coming out in short gasps, palms sweating. He wanted someone to be his daddy.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Myrtle asked. Draco didn't answer her. _Couldn't_ answer her. He couldn't say big boy words anymore, he was too small.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Potter, in all his saviour glory, looked as if he just won the quidditch cup. His wand was clutched tightly in his hand. He looked at Draco on the floor, being comforted by Moaning Myrtle of all people. Draco whimpered. He was going to kill him. The glint in Potter's eyes dimmed. 

"M-Malfoy?" Potter's voice was soft, kind. "W-what's wrong?"

Draco sniffled and looked away, accepting death. 

"Hey," Potter murmured, the arm holding his wand faltering. He took small, cautious steps towards Draco. He tucked his wand into his trouser pocket and sat beside him.

Draco felt warm arms encircling his shoulders. Potter brought him closer till Draco was practically sitting on his lap. Draco tucked his head in the space between Potter's shoulder and neck. He shut his eyes and let himself be vulnerable, just for a second. Potter's arms tightened around him. 

"Malfoy, what's going on?" Potter kept his voice soft, as if scared to frighten Draco away. 

Draco simply hummed. He was still too little to speak. 

"Draco," Potter breathed, kissing Draco's temple. They stayed there, on the bathroom floor alone, Myrtle having left in a huff. "everything's okay, you're going to be fine."

Potter rubbed Draco's back comfortingly, murmuring praises and sweet nothings. Draco felt himself slowly falling asleep, in the arms of the person he hated, who he was _supposed_ to hate. Though, strangely, Draco wasn't scared about whether Potter was going to _crucio_ him. All he could think about was that he finally got the cuddles he so wanted and the assurance that he was alright, that he didn't do anything wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry this is such shit :((( im also really sorry if i got some things wrong or inaccurate (which has always been my fear when it comes to the harry potter fandom) hhh pleaseee don't lose hope in my writing skillsss


End file.
